pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Celeste
Celeste '(Japanese: ''サレスト Saresuto) is a Pokémon Trainer and the main female protagonist of Pokémon ANT. Born in Divya City, the central, main, and capital city of the Xeno region, Celeste wasn't exposed very often to a variety of Pokémon thanks to a combination of her parents' overbearing rules and the city where she was raised. Hearing a large amount of stories on the various types of Pokémon out there and the various Pokémon Trainers that were out there and going on a variety of adventures. Beginning to thirst for this kinds of life and wanting to see all the possible kinds of Pokémon that there were, Celeste decided that she would set out on her own journey and become her own type of Pokémon Trainer, and to see and/or catch all the kinds of Pokémon out there that can be caught or seen. Due to this goal, she volunteered to work for the regional Pokémon Professor, Acacia, who chose her as one of the three Pokédex holders of Xeno, along with two others: Sage and Rufous. Becoming the first of the group to meet up with Sage, Celeste was also the first to agree to travel with him, and together they set out, eventually meeting up with and recruiting Rufous as well, and continuing their travels to fulfill their own unique dreams and goals, including discovering the incredible Mega Evolution and combating the sinister Team Samsara. She is given the title of '''Explorer ''(エクスプローラ, ''Explorer). Appearance A pretty and striking young woman, Celeste has an overall well-toned figure. Her most striking features appear to be her simply cut, lightish-blue hair, and its accompanying cerulean blue eyes. She's around the general size of those her age, and can therefore blend easily into a crowd when it comes to height. Her hair itself is cut somewhat oddly, flowing smoothly and framing the upper parts of her face, while also being parted in the center, each side slanting off towards the side. She generally keeps her hair cut short, but has a small bit of it reaching down her neck and spreading out in just the slightest amount. Her skin is an overall slightly tanned olive, and it seems to have a slight cream shade as well. She has a somewhat small, dapper nose and a mouth that is generally poised in a soft and kind smile when in her basic state. In terms of clothing, Celeste's general outfit for travelling, Training, and Pokémon battling or catching is a mix of practical and elegant. The main part of her outfit is a simple shirt/skirt combo that is the same shade of blue as her own hair. It cuts off around her shoulders and the area around htem, leaving them free to actually move. There are two buttons on the actual shirt part of the outfit as a whole, rather large for buttons and of a darker shade of blue than the rest of the outfit (around the same color as Celeste's eyes). This same alternate shade also applies to a small fancy trim around her waist and seperates the shirt section from the actual skirt section itself, which is the same light blue hair as the rest of her outfit in general. The same color finally applies to the large slacks that she wears around her legs, which reach up from completely covering her feet and up her legs, stopping around the middle of her actual knee sections. These also seem to perform the function of shoes (which, in this outfit, she does not appear to wear at all), and are essentially her only form footwear for a majority of the series. Besides this main outfit, Celeste doesn't wear much as part of this ensemble, even avoiding makeup and the like due to her believing that working with Pokémon is a business that requires as much casuality and naturalness as possible. Because of this, Celeste often keeps this outfit (and a majority of her other ones), as simple and modest as possible (though she does allow some elements of style when the opportunity arises itself and it melds so perfeclty with the rest of the outfit(s) that she puts together over the course of her journey). This is not, however, the only outfit that Celeste wears throughout the series. For downtime, most usually for the action of sleeping or something similar, she dons a simple set of light blue pajamas with a crimson pink trim and a few symbols of various Pokémon scattered throughout it, adding a stylistic flare of some kind. She also seems to tie her hair up ever so slightly in this particular outfit, so that the part that generally falls down the back of her neck is almost always not visible when in her sleeping wear, implying that she ties it up or something similar, though there is nothing to confirm this. She also seems to generally be carrying a pillow under harm at almost all times, though whether this is part of the ensemble or not, or simply a coincidence (considering that she is almost always up and about, unable to sleep when this occurs, and thus carrying her pillow with her does make sense). For when the group travels to the likes of a beach or a river, Celeste will change into a simple one-piece swimsuit that is the same color as the main color of her outift, albeit this time with a white trim around the whole thing (this is often hard to see, as the two shades are rather close in overall color). For a variety of formal events, Celeste changes into a simple strapped gown with a small bow placed at the very front, and stretching down to around the place where her slacks stop in her normal outfit. She also dons a different form of footwear (generally not wearing anything on her feet in the previous versions), in this case being simple and elegant high-heeled shoes that match up with the color combinations of the dress itself. She will also occasionally perch a dark blue flower (complete with stylized stem) or another similar ornament in her hair for such occasions. Celeste has not yet appeared as a child in-series via flashback, meaning that her overall appearance in that stage of life remains unknown. Personality Celeste is one of the more reasonable and down-to-earth members of the main trio, and therefore often finds herself working as the older sister of the group a decent majority of the time, keeping them on task and making sure that they don't neglect the fundamentls of existence or day-to-day life, and is often placed in charge of keeping track of their supplies, ranging from the amount of food and similar suppplies they possess to the equipment necessary for the average activities of a Pokémon Trainer, such as the current supply of PokéBalls and other such devices. Having grown up within the greatest city in Xeno, Celeste has a very strong grasp on the usual trappings of average civilization, and will often do her best to bring these comforts wherever they go, sometimes to the discomfort of the other two travelling Trainers, as she will commonly enlist their help in setting up a variety of things that she wants to try out, and she greatly prefers spending her nights in the likes of Pokémon Centers or nearby hotels rather than continuing to walk through the night, or sleeping outside in the cold. She also seems to act as the information specialist of the group, and often provides a large amount of expositon in the series as a whole. This stems from her time working with Professor Acacia, through which she learned a great deal about the various Pokémon that roam throughout the region(s), as well as decent details about the various towns and landmarks that the three pass during their travels throughout Xeno and its accompanying regions. This has allowed her to gain something of an ego based on this knowledge, and so she becomes somewhat irritable when she is proven wrong, or someone else points out more facts than her. However, despite her being in general a very indoors-y person, Celeste still greatly enjoys the outside world. Also coming from her own background of being somewhat heavily sheltered throughout her early life, she becomes incredibly excited at the prospect of seeing a variety of new sceneries and locations throughout the Pokémon world. She is often the first of the group to rush into a new town or place (usually matched by or followed closely by Sage), and enjoys trying things out for the very first time. While she often objects to simply sleeping on the ground, she has no problems with setting up tents or sleeping bags and will often have them constructed before the others can even bring up the suggestion (as she has also shown the capability to judge how long it will take them to get to a location). Celeste loves every minute of her journey through Xeno, Aero, and Daimyo, and wants to experience as much of the regions as she can before the journey ends. To this end, Celeste carries her Pokédex with her at almost all times, double checking on the various Pokémon, buildings, people, and other such things that she meets along the way. She loves travelling with others and was the first to agree to travel with Sage, accepting his offer and the Professor's suggestion in a hearbeat and exclaiming that she was happy to be working with him. Celeste does have something of a short fuse, however, and can blow up if pushed far enough, lashing out at anything in over-the-top, comedic anger, though this is rare. Rather, Celeste expresses irritation by simply changing the tone of her voice slightly, generally making it lower and more menacing, while a black or dark aura surrounds her, warning anyone who gets near her not to bother her any more than she already has been, as there is no telling what will happen if she is pushed further over the edge. When it comes to her Pokémon and Pokémon in general, Celeste is filled with boundless admiration and curiosity. She views the species as some of the grandest and most interesting things in the entirety of the world, despite how common they are, and she makes every effort to document every encounter with a Pokémon or group of Pokémon that she has on her journey. She seems to have a slight preference towards Pokémon that are incredibly diginified or pretty in some way, and a combination of these two is a guarantee that she will most likely attempt to catch it. She treats her Pokémon as best as she possibly can, and is loathe to see them damaged or hurt when not in regular battle, becoming angry or determined when Pokémon are hurt in front of her through no fault of their own (or not in an actual wild or trainer battle). This extends to all Pokémon as a whole, and in some ways she can be considered an enviromentalist of sorts, often working to keep the various habitats that Pokémon have intact and helping them whenever she can, no matter the circumstances. She is incredibly careful with the Pokémon that she herself has caught and pampers them as much as she can, nearly spoiling them in some cases (though she has shown some restraint, so as not to go too far and make them actually spoiled), and overall treats them as gently as she possibly can, in order to keep them happy and content. Celeste desires to have all the Pokémon travelling with her to be as happy as she is about the whole thing, and will go to great lengths to make sure that they enjoy the journey itself, along with the other aspects of it. This extends to Sage's and Rufous's Pokémon as well at times, as she always makes sure that they're in the best of health after or before major battles, double checking for lingering status conditions and similar effects, often assisting the two with keeping their Pokémon clean and ready for battle, in return asking for their help in things such as training up her own Pokémon. Celeste has shown not much of an interest in the likes of challening Gyms and collecting their badges, with her main goal being to complete the Pokédex that Professor Acacia has created. Because of this, she rarely takes part in Sage or Rufous's matches, often providing advice and support before and after matches, making sure that the Pokémon that they three of them have caught can fight to their best ability and that they can recover peacefully after the battles are over. She has shown something of an interest and enjoyment in contests, to the point that she considers Isabelline to be something of her potential rival, both as a Trainer and as a budding Coordinator. According to others who have appeared, Celeste's overall attitude and treatment to Pokémon lead to her either being inclined to be a Coordinator or Connoisseur, though she generally doesn't go farther in these outside of dabbling in them briefly whenever the chance arrives, making her something of a jack-of-all-trades when it comes to being a Pokémon Trainer. She still professes that her major goal is to complete the Pokédex, and to do that she has to meet every Pokémon in the world, or at least those within the region (the range of the Pokédex itself at the time when she first received it). She generally wears simple, if elegant clothing, as she believes that a Pokémon journey should be as natural and comfortable as possible, though she can break this rule at times depending on certain events that present themselves. History Role in Plot Natural Abilities 'Trainer Abilities' Pokémon 'On hand' 'In storage' 'Traded away' 'Temporary' Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Xeno Category:Trainers with Key Stones